My world, my pain
by Sara Sawauchi
Summary: Rin dan Len adalah saudara kembar yang selalu bahagia, namun akibat pertengkaran pertama mereka yang tak diinginkan sama sekali oleh mereka, kebahagiaan itu pun hilang.


TARAAAAAA! Namaku Sara, Ini adalah fic pertamaku karena aku memang Author baru di FVI ini (-.-) Mohon bantuannya ya Minna-san!

**Summary : Rin dan Len adalah saudara kembar yang selalu bahagia, namun akibat pertengkaran pertama mereka yang tak diinginkan sama sekali oleh mereka, kebahagiaan itu pun hilang.**

**Disclaimer****: Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha! Tapi Rin dan Len milik Author.. #Di bantai**

**Rated****: T**

**Genre : Tragedy**

**Warning**** : Lebay, gaje, aneh, gak ada sedih-sedihnya, dsb..**

**Okey selamat menikmati... RnR please..**

**(TT^TT) My world, my pain (TT^TT)**

Len sangat mencintai Rin apa adanya, apapun akan ia lakukan untuk adik kembarnya yang sangat manis. Jika Rin meminta Len membuatkan sesuatu, Len akan menurutinya. Rin juga sangat menyayangi kakak kembarnya apa adanya, jika Rin meminta bantuan dan Len tak dapat mengerjakannya sendirian Rin tidak akan marah. Len merasa senang dapat di lahirkan ke dunia bersama Rin, Rin merasa beruntung memiliki seorang kakak seperti Len.

Rin tidak akan pernah membantah kata-kata Len, sedangkan Len akan dengan senang hati menemani Rin kala ia membutuhkan. Namun kebahagiaan itu harus berakhir ketika mereka memulai pertengkaran pertama mereka, pertengkaran yang tak diinginkan oleh mereka berdua.

**(TT^TT) My world, my pain (TT^TT)**

"Aku pulang!" seru seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan pita putih besar yang bertengger dengan manis di kepalanya. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa keluar dari dapur dan tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat datang, Rin-_chan.._" sambut pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ dan memiliki wajah serupa dengan gadis itu ramah. Rin, nama gadis manis yang baru saja pulang ke rumah memejamkan matanya dan mulai mengendus wangi yang sangat sedap dari tempat kakaknya keluar.

"Biar kutebak, nasi kari?" tanya Rin, Len tertawa dan mengacak rambut Rin lembut. "Kau selalu tahu masakan yang kubuat hanya dengan menciumnya.. seperti penciuman seekor anjing."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi anjing milik kakakku tercinta.." balas Rin manja, Len kembali tertawa senang. Dicubitnya pipi adik kembarnya gemas, "Kalau begitu cepat mandi sana, bau tahu!" Rin hanya nyengir dan ber-pose ala tentara yang memberikan hormat, "SIAP KAPTEN!" seru Rin ceria dan segera melesat menuju kamarnya.

"Ada-ada saja.."

**(TT^TT) My world, my pain (TT^TT)**

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Rin?" tanya Len membuka pembicaraan. "Biasa saja, tapi kau tenang saja.. Aku tetap mendapatkan nilai sempurna kok!" jawab Rin ceria, Len hanya tersenyum menanggapinya dan kembali memakan nasi karinya sedangkan Rin kelihatannya sedang asyik melahap makanannya. Len menatap adiknya lamat-lamat, terbesit rasa penyesalan entah apa di hatinya ketika melihat wajah Rin.

"Mmm.. Rin?" Rin yang sedang asyik melahap nasi karinya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya. Len tampak ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, hal itu membuat Rin bertambah bingung.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Rin akhirnya, Len menghela nafas mempersiapkan dirinya. "Rin.." lagi, ia memanggil nama adik kesayangannya, "Aku harus pergi.." Rin tetap diam, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang di maksudkan kakaknya.

"Aku harus pergi ke Amerika.." kedua rongga mata Rin membulat sempurna, sendoknya terjatuh, Rin menatap Len tidak percaya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak Rin, sebenarnya aku juga ti-"

"KAU JAHAT!" Len terdiam, Rin berdiri dari kursinya dan menuding wajah Len dengan jari telunjuknya, "Setelah sekian lama kita bahagia, kau ingin meninggalkan aku begitu saja?! Aku tak pernah membantah apa yang kau perintahkan sedikitpun tapi kenapa kau harus pergi?! Apa aku tak lagi berguna?!"

Marah, ya, rasanya Len ingin sekali membentak adiknya yang tak pernah mengerti dirinya. Len tetap diam mendengarkan omelan-omelan dari Rin, hingga akhirnya Len refleks berdiri ketika mendengar kata-kata Rin yang menusuk hatinya.

"Seandainya aku tak di lahirkan ke dunia yang menyakitkan ini!" kalimat itulah yang membuat Len merasa sakit hati. Tangannya tanpa sadar segera menampar pipi Rin hingga memerah.

"Jadi kau tak suka jika di lahirkan bersama denganku, Rin?!" bentak Len, Rin terdiam, gadis itu kaget ketika melihat sang kakak membentaknya bahkan menamparnya untuk pertama kali. Mata Rin berkaca-kaca, ia berbalik dan berlari keluar rumah.

"AKU BENCI KAMU LEN!" Len tersentak dan segera berlari menyusul Rin ketika tersadar atas perbuatannya tadi.

"Rin tunggu!" Len berteriak memanggil Rin, namun Rin tak menjawab dan memperkencang kecepatan larinya. "Rin tunggu! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Rin berhenti ketika mendengar kata-kata Len.

"Apa yang harus kau jelaskan?" nada suaranya terdengar bergetar, kentara sekali ia tengah menahan tangis. Len berhenti dan memeluk Rin erat.

"Rin, percayalah.. Aku juga tak ingin semua ini terjadi. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin sekali mengajakmu pergi ke Amerika.. Tapi guruku bilang, aku harus pergi ke sekolah di Amerika sendirian bersama beberapa temanku yang juga mendapat beasiswa di sana.."

"Bohong.. Kau pasti hanya ingin berduaan dengan si Miku itu kan? Apa dia lebih penting dari pada aku?"

"Rin.."

"Lepaskan aku!" Rin memberontak dan kembali berlari ke arah jalan raya, air mata terus menetes dari kedua matanya yang sayu, Rin tidak menyadari adanya mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

"RIIIIINNNNN!"

**(TT^TT) My world, my pain (TT^TT)**

Semua telah terjadi, ia menangis di depan sebuah makam kembarannya. Di taruhnya bunga mawar putih di depan foto orang yang sangat mirip dengannya, bisa dibilang anak yang ada di dalam foto itu adalah cermin dirinya.

"Aku membawakan buah kesukaanmu.. Kau mau kan?" lirihnya, di letakkannya sebuah pisang yang masih segar itu di depan foto saudara kembarnya (Author : "Lho? Bukannya Rin sukanya jeruk?" Len : "Author gangguin aja sih, emang kenapa kalau kali-kali Rin makan pisang?!" #ngelemparin Author pake pisang raksasa. Author : "Iyaaa.. Leen, ampuuuun.. lanjutin syutingnya gak?!" #siap-siap pake pepaya raksasa #Len kabur)

"Maafkan aku Len... Seandainya aku mau mendengarkanmu, hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi.." lho kok? Kenapa orang itu memanggil nama Len? ya, Rin lah yang selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu.

**Flashback.**

_"RIIIIINNNN!" Len segera berlari ke arah Rin dan mendorongnya ke arah yang lebih aman. Rin merintih kesakitan ketika lututnya menyentuh aspal, gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati tubuh kakaknya telah terbujur kaku di seberang sana dengan darah yang menggenang di sekitarnya._

_ "LEEN!" Rin berteriak histeris dan segera menghampiri tubuh kaku kakaknya, "Bertahanlah.." lirih Rin, di ambilnya handpone orange dari saku roknya. Len membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata Rin dalam._

_ "Rin maafkan aku.. Seharusnya semua ini tak terjadi, seandainya aku tak menerima tawaran dari guruku untuk kuliah di Amerika, aku memang terlalu egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu.. Maaf Rin." ucap Len lirih di sela-sela nafasnya yang putus-putus, dan mata itu kembali tertutup di susul oleh isakkan tangis Rin. "Tidak, Len.. Ku mohon, bangun.. Aku minta maaf, jangan tinggalkan aku.. LEEEEEN!"_

_ "..."_

**End of flashback.**

Dan disinilah Rin berada, di sebuah pemakaman, di depan makam kakak tercintanya. Rin berusaha tersenyum di depan foto kakaknya, gadis _honey blonde_ ini berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria di depan potret kakaknya tersayang. "Hei, Len.. Kapan kau akan mengajakku pergi bersamamu? Aku tak sabar menunggu.." bisik Rin. "Ah, iya.. Sudah larut malam, kau pasti tak suka jika aku tidur terlalu malam kan? Kau tenang saja Len, aku akan tetap bersekolah dengan semangat dan makan dengan teratur.. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ku harap kau bahagia di atas sana.." Rin pun berdiri setelah membacakan doa, gadis itu berjalan menjauh untuk pulang ke rumahnya yang penuh dengan kenangan bersama Len. Len tersenyum melihat punggung Rin yang semakin menjauh dan semakin menghilang, Len melambaikan tangannya meski ia tahu Rin tak akan melihat lambaian tangannya.

"Secepatnya Rin, secepatnya aku akan menjemputmu.. Agar kita dapat kembali bersama dan bahagia seperti dulu di dunia yang abadi.."

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

Rin : "Author kok jahat banget sih?"

Author : "Jahat apanya?" #sambil makan pepaya

Len : "Jahatlah, masa' aku di bikin tewas menggenaskan di pangkuan Rin begitu?"

Author : "Kau terlalu berlebihan Len..." #tetep anteng makan pepaya

Rin : "Dasar gak punya perasaan!"

Len : "Emang nih Author eror, mana gak ada sedih-sedihnya lagi.." #ngelempar Author pake satu pisang dan lumayanlah Author makan. Len nangis pisangnya di makan Author

Rin : "Author jahaat.. Gak punya perasaaaaaan.." #ngelemparin Author pake kulit jeruk

Len : "Sedih aku punya Author sedeng kayak dia, mendingan aku maen di fic Author laen.."

Author : "Masih mending aku bikinin fic tentang kalian! Apa mau aku ganti jadi fic tentang Miku dan Kaito?! Udah tahu kalian tuh karakter favorit aku!" #Ngeluarin pepaya terbesar se-jagat raya

Rin & Len : "Uwaaa.. ampuuun, iya kita gak akan protes lagi! Pepaya-nya simpen dooong.." #kabur

Author : "Heh?! Jangan lari kalian!"

Rin : #balik lagi. "Sebelumnya mohon di review ya readers..." #kabur lagi nyusul Len.

Author : "Woooi.. KAGAMINE BERSAUDARA! SINI KALIANNNN.."

Rin & Len : "HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Mohon di review ya.. kalau tidak juga tak apa-apa, namun jika readers mau me-review fic Author yang sedang stres ini, akan membuat Author lebih semangat lagi untuk menulis. So.. Review please! ONEGAI~ #Rin & Len muntah liat wajah Author yang imut itu #plaak!

R

E

V

I

E


End file.
